callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrapyard
The Map Scrapyard is a multiplayer map featured in Modern Warfare 2 .It is an airplane scrapyard with many airplane parts scattered around, which you can walk through and hide in if necessary. This map is based on the campaign level The Enemy Of My Enemy. The map is fairly small, and fighting is usually very chaotic. Enemies tend to be in the tunnels or in the side buildings (which makes up the entire map). Hotspots are the corner nearby the blown-out tanker, especially in Domination and Demolition, as there is a bomb/capture site nearby, the building on the far left side of the map (judging from the TF141 spawn), and the buildings on either end of the map. The map has many areas designed to take advantage of weapons like the SPAS-12 or the Model 1887, both of which are shotguns with long range and good damage. Snipers tend to camp behind the concrete barricades, near the alleyway next to the blue building on the left. This is also a popular flanking route in objective-based gamemodes. Tactics/Tips thumb|left|The Map of Scrapyard. *Since this map has many alleyways, it is a good tactic to use a ghost class and flank the enemy. Guns with good fire rate and range, such as the TAR-21, ACR, F2000, SCAR-H and AK-47, are very common and effective on this map. *The center of the map is rarely ever traversed and hardly ever watched by snipers. It can be effective to go through, Cold-Blooded makes this even easier to move unnoticed. *It is useful if you all attack at once when you are on offensive, it will be harder for campers to kill all of you. *The burning fuel truck is excellent for passing sentries and getting to a bomb plant site. If you don't want anyone going this way, plant a claymore in the smoke, so enemies will not see it until it is too late. *Snipers are also common as they can camp in the windows of the building on either spawn side of the map. *Since there is a lot of cover, many killstreaks, such as the Predator Missile and AC-130 are not as useful. *In one section of the map there is a truck stuck in front of a tank that is exploded. This covers the truck and the area to the right of it with a smoke screen making for good cover. *On Demolition, it is useful to place a sentry gun out of sight but with a view of the bomb site. This way it can mow down attackers. *Looking at the map above, the north side (where there is a car on the outside) is a HORRIBLE place for airdrops. The airdrops seems to go behind the car for some reason. Put down the marker in the grass and hiding is a much better option. *Full Metal Jacket equipped weapons can work wonders here with the large amount of light to medium metal cover, and is useful for killing an enemy trying to duck inside of one of the buildings. *Akimbo weapons are also common on this map. Best ones to use are the 1887's and the Glock or G18. *If there is an enemy or enemies hiding inside of the fuselage in the very center of the map, then an easy solution is to stand at the steps of the West building, and spray the back of it. This is considerably safer than trying to look through any of the door ways, where 2-4+ enemy players may be hiding. *You are able to get on top of the 3 planes in the middle of the map, from accessing the broken wing and climbing up to the top and then jump to the top. This can be used for some very quick kills but I would advise not staying up there for awhile unless you have a good team. Also the tail end of the plain you can get on top by jumping up using the open windows. Trivia *The planes around the yard are passenger aircraft, such as the planes on Terminal. F-18 Hornets, Apache Helicopters, and Sea Knight Helicopters are also seen on the outside of the map. *A lot of players have complained about a small bug in this particular map. When a Chopper Gunner is earned and called in, it takes a considerably long time for the chopper to actually arrive on the map, causing a loss of time as a gunner. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer